


not hyperbole; hyper fanaticism hate

by wanderlustlover



Series: No Task is Too Big When: 100 Drabbles in 2014 [10]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 100wordstories, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-06
Updated: 2012-11-06
Packaged: 2017-11-18 02:07:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/555701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderlustlover/pseuds/wanderlustlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He hates the ocean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	not hyperbole; hyper fanaticism hate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [r_lee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/r_lee/gifts), [alemara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alemara/gifts).



> **Prompt:**  Touching Water  
>  **Notes:**  Spoilers for the story revelation in 3.03 behind why Danny _really_ (justifiably) hates the ocean.

He hates the ocean. Not hyperbole. Hyper fanaticism hate. Saved for spiders, clowns, heights, the Death Stare of a Navy SEAL snapping his red tape leash again. He can't forget, even as Steve and Grace love it with fearless, blood freezing, ease. Forcing him back with their pleading, humoring smiles. 

Even the weekend mornings Steve climbs back into bed, slick skin dampening sun-warmed sheets, dragging Danny under like a tow, smelling of the ocean, stealing salted sleepy kisses, making him waffle longingly. 

Like here, in his arms, bed, he _might_ be just as indestructible. 

Safe. Fingers brushing into the sea.


End file.
